Zuko en el Pais de las Maravillas
by JeNNii.wOnderLand
Summary: Es la versión de mi historia favorita con los personajes me mi serie favorita, digamos que es una metafora, de todos los cambios en la vida de Zuko, porque ahora es amigo de el equipo avatar, espero les guste...ya esta completa
1. Chapter 1

**AVATAR Y EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS**

El señor del fuego Zuko caminaba por los pasillos de del palacio imperial de la nación del fuego, era sábado, y aun así, tenia muchas cosas por hacer, sus amigos, el equipo avatar, no se encontraban en la ciudad, viajaron a el reino tierra una semana atrás, a un congreso para remediar los estragos de la guerra; como era fin de semana, no usaba el traje de señor del fuego, era muy formal para estar en casa, así que solo llevaba un conjunto muy parecido al que uso cuando se unió al equipo avatar. Llego hasta su estudio, entro y se sentó en su escritorio, tenia muchos asuntos que atender, ser el gobernante de una nación con un pasado tan conflictivo no era fácil. Se pasó toda la mañana revisando, firmando, checando, leyendo, llevaba horas en el estudio, estaba aburrido, pero era su deber. Mientras leía otro archivo, noto que la puerta se abrió, esperaba ver a Mai, pero en vez de ella la persona que entro llevaba un disfraz de conejo, con un pequeño pero elegante traje, estaba dándole la espalda, cuando volteo, Zuko se sorprendió al ver que la persona que llevaba el disfraz de conejo era…

-Aang?, que haces aquí?…por que llevas ese disfraz?

El conejo Aang no dijo nada, solo lo miro a los ojos, sonrió y miro su reloj de mano……

-pero que tarde es, no voy a llegar…

Comenzó a dar saltos, como ayudado por aire control, atravesó todo el estudio para llegar a la puerta que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la entrada principal, Zuko se puso de pie y camino detrás de el, el conejo Aang abrió la puerta hacia la que se dirigía y salió rápidamente; al ver que iba muy rápido Zuko aumento su velocidad también, tenia muchas preguntas: por que lleva ese traje?, que hace aquí Aang?, será en verdad Aang?... Mientras pensaba todo eso, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, para encontrarse con un vacio en el cual empezó a caer rápidamente, lo cual lo confundía aun mas, de donde había salido ese lugar?, de pronto, desafiando las leyes de gravedad, su caída era mas suave, como cuando cae una pluma, al ir bajando, todo empezaba a iluminarse, parecía un extraño túnel vertical, que se puso mas extraño cuando pasaban flotando tazas de diferentes colores y diseños pero muy elegantes, llenas de distintos tés y platos igual de elegante con trozos de pastel, pay o tarta, así fue su caída, hasta que llego al fondo de el hoyo, donde la única salida era tratar de subir, o intentar por una puerta que estaba ahí; abrió la puerta, y del otro lado se encontró con un salón muy grande y elegante, con paredes y piso de mármol blanco, el lugar era iluminado por candelabros de oro, y justo en medio de ese lujoso lugar, había una mesa redonda, de oro, sobre la cual había una botella muy elegante y un platón con galletas. El conejo Aang se acerco a la mesa, examino la botella la cual tenía una etiqueta en el cuello y observo las galletas, mientras, Zuko observaba el hermoso lugar, cuando regreso su vista a Aang, se dio cuenta que este saboreaba algo mientras metía una galleta a su bolsillo….

-manzana, kiwi, vainilla, durazno…..

Por cada sabor que nombraba, se fue haciendo cada vez mas pequeño, hasta terminar siendo un conejo de aproximadamente 30 centímetros, comenzó a brincar hacia el extremo opuesto de el salón, y abrió una pequeña puertecilla por la cual cupo perfectamente y salió.

-¿se comió algo que lo hizo lo suficientemente pequeño para poder atravesar esa puerta?, creo que llegue a mi limite, estoy trabajando mucho, de lunes a domingo, me tomare algo de descanso para recuperar fuerzas, contratare una secretaria o un ayudante, bueno primero me voy de…aquí

Cuando Zuko dio media vuelta para regresar por la puerta que lo llevo hasta ese salón, se sorprendió al ver no había rastro alguno de la puerta, era una pared mas; comenzó a palpar la pared buscando alguna salida, pero entendió que era inútil, no había nada, apoyo su cabeza contra la pared dándose por vencido, cuando recordó lo que había sobre la mesa, camino hasta ahí, y vio que la etiqueta de la botella decía BÉBEME y las galletas estaban decoradas con crema que 

formaba la palabra CÓMEME, recordó que cuando el conejo Aang se hacia pequeño, estaba saboreando algo, volteo a ver la puertecilla, el era muy grande para pasar por ahí, y al parecer era la única salida…..miro la botella y tomo una galleta….

-entonces se supone que esto me hace…pequeño?, mmm…Aang llevaba una galleta, la cual metió a su bolsillo, supongo que es lo que lo hizo pequeño

Y comió la galleta….

- fresa, chocolate, mango, cereza…

Pero ocurrió lo contrario que al conejo Aang, por cada sabor que iba nombrando se iba haciendo cada vez mas grande, hasta que su altura era de mas de 30 metros, tuvo que sentarse, ya que no cabía dentro de el salón…

-que demonios?...se supone que debía hacerme pequeño, no gigante, ahora que hago?...

Volteo a ver la mesa de oro, la cual ahora era pequeña desde su perspectiva, pero aun estaba la botella con el líquido….

-de seguro, lo que tomo Aang fue ese jugo, no la galleta, tal vez solo tomo una por si acaso, entonces….

Tomo la pequeña botella con mucho cuidado para no romperla, y bebió lo que ahora eran gotas de liquido….

-coco, plátano, café…..

Y quedo tan pequeño como el conejo Aang, pensó en llevarse una galleta también, pero ahora las galletas eran casi de su tamaño, y no era una buena idea, camino hacia la puertecilla por la cual cupo perfectamente.

Del otro lado de la puerta, había un bosque, con arbustos, llenos de flores y color, y hermosos arboles frutales; le dio la espalda a la puerta, y esta se cerro sola, al voltear, ya había desaparecido, solo quedaba un muro cubierto por arbustos y plantas trepadoras; comenzó a caminar, y escucho unas voces femeninas, se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían, y llego a un claro rodeado por arbustos, se abrió paso y se encontró con un grupo de chicas conocidas…

-AAAA!!, UN HOMBRE!!- gritaron todas- NO SE LE ACERQUEN ¡!

Las chicas llevaban elegantes y hasta cierto punto sensuales vestidos, con los cuales representaban a una flor, Yue era un lirio blanco, Mai era la rosa roja, Suki era la flor violeta, Song un tulipán naranja, Jin una margarita rosa y Jun un girasol…..

-niñas, no se le acerquen- dijo Suki- los hombres solo nos usan, para cortejar a las mujeres

Aaaa, gritaron todas en forma de desprecio…..

-yo no quiero nada de ustedes, solo me podrían indicar una salida, o un lugar donde pueda encontrar ayuda, quiero salir de aquí…

-ese es tu problema, dijo Jun – para que viniste si no sabes el camino?, vete de aquí y no molestes

-tranquilas niñas- Yue las calmaba- tal vez deberíamos ser amables con el, si le damos algo de información, se ira rápido y podremos seguir platicando….

-tal vez Yue tenga razón….

-si hay que decirle algo….

-y que se vaya…

-si, que se vaya….

Mientras todas susurraban entre ellas, Zuko tomo asiento en el suelo, todas las chicas voltearon, lo miraron de arriba abajo, y rieron, Zuko se sonrojo un poco….

-bueno…-dijo Mai- para empezar, nosotras no sabemos que salida buscas, este es nuestro hogar, este hermoso jardín, del cual nunca salimos….

-tal vez haya alguien que puede ayudarte…

-quien?- pregunto

-se llama…- continuo Suki -… Cheshire, siempre anda de arriba para abajo, conoce todo, es la persona indicada…

-y donde lo encuentro??

-como quieres que sepamos?- dijo Song- acaba de decirte que anda por todos lados, tendrás que buscarlo tu….

En eso llego una chica con un vestido abombado color amarillo pastel, el cual asemejaba de la cintura para abajo a la cola de un ave, y llevaba una gorra cuya visera tenia la forma del pico de un pájaro dodo, era Tylee y también llevaba una grabadora muy moderna….

-hola amigas flores, e venido para que nos divirtamos…

Prendió la grabadora y comenzó una canción estilo hip hop, mientras Zuko se preguntaba que era ese aparato del cual salía música, las chicas flores se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar… Zuko también se puso de pie, y continúo su camino, mientras las chicas se divertían. A lo lejos, observo a dos chicas, que vestían kimonos, uno era rojo con una banda amarilla, y el de la otra era amarillo con una banda roja…. Zuko se acerco a ellas, pensando que tal vez podrían ayudarle a salir de ahí…

-disculpen, saben algún camino para salir de aquí….

Ambas chicas voltearon al mismo tiempo y hablaron igual….

-si quieres saberlo, tendrás que resolver un acertijo…

Las chicas eran Lo y Li, pero cuando eran jóvenes, lucían muy lindas en esos kimonos…

-somos Tweedle Lo y Tweedle Li

-eh?, como sea, saben como salir de aquí?

-si quieres una respuesta…

-responde el acertijo….

-hump!!, esta bien, cual es?

-por que se volvió loca la reina?

-QUE?, eso no es un acertijo, además yo ni conozco esa reina, esto no tiene sentido…no se por que pensé que me podrían ayudar, yo me voy….

-no no te vayas….- las gemelas sujetaron cada brazo de Zuko - juega con nosotras…

-yo no tengo tiempo, suéltenme ya!, no estoy jugando!, ya déjenme!

El peso de las chicas hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo a el suelo, las gemelas rieron y se sentaron cada una a un lado de el….

-esto no es gracioso, ya quiero regresar a casa, ustedes solo están jugando conmigo…..

-bueno- hablando al mismo tiempo – te ayudaremos por que nos hiciste reir, hay una persona que te puede ayudar….

-conoce todo….

-y a todos…..

-Es quien te puede ayudar!!

-bueno y quien es?

-cheshire!!- las gemelas se levantaron y se fueron brincando y corriendo, dejando a Zuko con ese nombre de nuevo, se preguntaba donde lo encontraría, y quien era…..

-esas gemelas son divertidas….- dijo una voz, Zuko volteo y vio a Toph – y quien eres tu? No te había visto nunca….

Ella llevaba un vestido esponjado morado que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, medias a rayas moradas y lilas hasta debajo de su rodilla, con valerinas y cola, orejas y manos de gato lilas…

-tal vez no me has visto nunca, por que no sabia que este lugar existía, pero como sea, tu sabes cual es la salida de este lugar?….

-yo no, pero hay alguien que si….

-ya me imagino, no se llama Cheshire?

-si!!, jajaja, ya sabes algunas cosas de este lugar, debes buscar a Cheshire, esta muy cerca de ti...

-en serio?, que tan cerca?

-enfrente

-no lo veo

-yo tampoco, jajaja, esto es divertido…

-para ti será, yo estoy perdido y necesito ayuda que nadie me da, al menos no en forma clara…tu conoces a Cheshire?, dicen que sabe mucho de aquí…

-si, es genial, lo mejor de este lugar…

-quien eres tu?, no me has dicho tu nombre…

-a es verdad, me llamo Cheshire…

Zuko la observo con sorpresa y fastidio….

-QUE?... POR QUE?...TODOS JUEGAN CONMIGO?

-jajajaja, lo siento, responderé tus preguntas ya que me has hecho reír, jajajaja….


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko la miro pensando que la diversión era lo más importante en ese lugar….

-mmm…que es este lugar?

-es el País de las Maravillas, el mejor lugar para vivir, donde todo lo imposible es la realidad, no le busques lógica solo diviértete, por que aquí, arriba puede ser abajo y viceversa, todo lo absurdo es lo cuerdo, la izquierda es la derecha y la derecha la izquierda….

Al decir eso, Toph Cheshire extendió sus manos hasta Zuko quien pudo ver que su mano derecha estaba en el brazo izquierdo y su mano izquierda en el brazo derecho….

-AAAAAAAAA!!

-jajajajaja- empuño sus manos, las agito y al abrirlas eran normales….

-como?, tus manos…esto no….nunca me acostumbrare a un lugar así, así que por favor dime como puedo regresar o quien me puede mostrar un camino?….

-mmmm, solo una persona puede darte el permiso para salir de aquí, es la reina, pero debes hacer todo lo que ella quiere, por que es la reina y esta loca, jjajaja- Toph Cheshire comenzó a desvanecerse de abajo hacia arriba

-y donde encuentro a esa reina?

-sigue el camino amarillo, por ahí encontrarás una puerta, la cual te llevara con unos amigos, jejeje…ellos te podrán indicar el palacio de la reina y el rey….- desapareció por completo…

Zuko seguía sentado en el suelo, rodeado por arboles y arbustos, se preguntaba como encontraría ese camino amarillo; cuando escucho que ruidos, como si alguien caminara algunos metros detrás de el, se puso de pie y se abrió paso por los arbustos, de el otro lado se encontraba el famoso camino amarillo sobre el cual iba brincando el conejo Aang a saltos veloces….Zuko se dirijo al camino, y siguió al conejo, creyó que podría mostrarle un lugar diferente. Llegaron hasta el final del camino, el cual llegaba hasta un enorme muro forrado de vegetación, al lado derecho de el había un hermoso lago, Zuko se había quedado algo atrás, Aang era mas rápido que el, desde lo lejos vio que el conejo Aang se detuvo frente el muro, metió su mano al bolsillo y saco la galleta, la comió, y volvió al tamaño que tenia en un principio, palpo el muro, y encontró una puerta, la cual era perfecta para el, pero inmensa para Zuko, entro por ahí, y cerro, antes de que Zuko pudiera entrar, se quedo observando lo inmenso de la puerta y que era imposible podre abrirla con su tamaño….

-demonios!!- se sentó en el suelo – por eso había tomado la galleta, debí tomar una también, ahora que hago?

Escucho que alguien tarareaba una melodía, el sonido venia cerca del lago, se puso de pie y fue en esa dirección; en la orilla del lago había un gran hongo rojo, su diámetro era de mas o menos 3 metros, en su superficie, había alguien, era el tio Iroh, con un gracioso disfraz de oruga, al acercarse, puedo ver que la mitad de la superficie del hongo tenia manchas amarillas y la otra manchas naranjas….

-quien eres tu niño? Que haces aquí?

-ejem….trataba de pasar por esa puerta, voy siguiendo a ese conejo….

-que descortés, perseguir a una persona, eso es no tener educación….

-es que estoy perdido, y pensé que el podría mostrarme un camino, pero yo no puedo abrir esa gran puerta, y ya no se que hacer- se sentó de nuevo

-tal vez te pueda ayudar, ves este hongo- Zuko levanto la mirada – un lado te hará grande y el otro pequeño, toma un poco y vete de aquí…

-que lado me hace grande?, ese es el que necesito!

-no lo se

Zuko tomo un pedazo de cada lado y regreso a la puerta, miro al de manchas amarillas, y le dio un mordiscó, el cual lo hizo mucho mas grande que el muro, por su estrepitoso crecimiento termino golpeándose con cuanto árbol estaba cerca….

-rayos!!, me equivoque, ahora soy muy grande- miro al pequeño trozo de hongo de manchas naranjas, y le dio un mordizco, el cual lo regreso a su tamaño anterior, muy pequeño….

-aaaa, que hago, esta cosa me hace demasiado grande!!- miro de nuevo al de manchas amarillas, y lo lamio un poco, lo que lo regreso a su tamaño natural….

-genial, ahora si guardare estos pedazos de hongo, tal vez me puedan servir

Los guardo entre su camisa, y abrió la puerta, del otro lado había un salón, de tamaño mediano, lleno de 6 largas mesas rectangulares, las cuales estaban llenas de platos y tazas muy elegantes y finas, con diferentes tés y pasteles, tartas y pays, en una de las mesas de en medio, estaban 3 personas, Sokka, vestía un elegante esmoquin color gris y llevaba orejas, cola y manos de liebre, Katara, vestía un hermoso y esponjado vestido celeste que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, con valerinas y un sombrero muy elegante y llamativo del mismo color, ahí estaba también su tio Iroh, estaba dormido sobre la mesa ahora con un disfraz de Lirón y encima un elegante saco, los tres estaban sentados, bebiendo té y comiendo pasteles o tartas…..

-pero miren, hay un chico extraño- dijo Katara sosteniendo su taza de té- no hay nada mas descortés que llegar a un lugar donde no eres invitado, que pena- bebió de su taza de té

-creo que estoy de acuerdo- dijo la liebre Sokka mientras comía su trozo de pastel – si no te invitamos mejor vete de aquí y no seas grosero

-lo groseros son ustedes, yo siquiera quiero formar parte de su fiesta de té, si no estuviera perdido no habri…..

-¡¡ESTAS PERDIDO??- grito Katara mientras arrojaba su taza y plato hacia atrás de una forma cómica y exagerada- pobrecillo, eso lo cambia todo, acércate, toma asiento- Zuko se sentó frente a ellos – quieres té o pastel?, lo que sea tómalo….

-gracias- tomo un pedazo de pastel, es cual sabia exquisito, delicioso

-y bueno…-dijo Sokka- por que creíste que al otro lado de esa puerta encontrarías tu hogar…

En eso, recordó que Toph Cheshire le dijo que se encontraría con unos amigos de ella….

-a es verdad, Cheshire me dijo que ustedes sabían donde esta el palacio de la reina…

-o si, Cheshire es una gran amiga…

-adivina adivina- dijo Katara mientras acercaba su taza de té a su boca

-me gustan tus adivinanzas- dijo Sokka

-pues yo las odio, ya, díganme donde esta el palacio de esa Reina, Cheshire dijo que era la única persona que podía indicarme la salida….

-adivina adivina, por que las personas que tienen amigos son mas felices que las que no tienen?

La sombrerera Katara y la liebre Sokka miraron a Zuko expectantes de una respuesta…

-no lo se…que tipo de adivinanza es esa….

-una de la cual ya deberías saber su respuesta….- contesto Katara – tal vez la sabes, pero no sabes que la sabes, pero una persona como tu debería tenerla muy presente, por que tu pasado estuvo envuelto en soledad y dolor…y…sin amigos….tal vez la razón de tu soledad…

Zuko los miro, ella tenia razón, durante su exilio estuvo solo, y estaba lleno de dolor y soledad, sentimientos que no lo dejaban escuchar a su tío, ahora que era amigo de todo el equipo avatar y que junto con Aang reconstruían el mundo, a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba, siempre tendría tiempo para divertirse con sus nuevos amigos….

-supongo que los amigos…te hacen mas feliz…por que nunca estas solo….

Sokka y Katara rieron…..

-bueno aun te faltan cosas que aprender- dijo Sokka – pero estoy seguro que tus amigos te ayudaran a comprender…..

-hiciste rima, jajajaja, muy bien mi pequeña liebre…- reía Katara, tomo de su taza, y la arrojo de nuevo junto con su plato- cambio de mesa!!

Se levanto, tomo a Zuko del brazo y lo llevo a una de las mesas de la orilla, Sokka levanto a lirón Iroh y lo llevo a la mesa, una vez ahí todos tomaron otra taza de té y otro pedazo de pastel…

-y bueno…- comenzó Katara mientras servía té para todos – que era lo que querías preguntarnos sobre Cheshire?

-a es verdad!- Zuko tomo la taza de té que Katara le había servido – ustedes saben donde esta el palacio de la Reina?

-a es si, dijiste que querías salir de aquí, cierto?, pues el palacio esta muy cerca de aquí, a unos metros saliendo de nuestro salón de té- sin soltar su taza hizo ademanes indicando la grandeza del lugar- pero será difícil que la Reina te de una salida, esta loca, jajajaja

"mira quien lo dice", pensó Zuko ante tal comentario….mientras devoraba un pedazo de pay, Sokka comento…

-sabes quien te podría ayudar con la Reina?

-quien?

-un amigo nuestro, el conejo Aang, el tiene asuntos pendientes con ella, de hecho vendrá dentro de algunos minutos, le daremos un aperitivo….

Zuko pensaba que el conejo Aang ya había salido de ahí, ya que había entrado primero, pero al parecer aun no llegaba…en ese momento una puerta se abrió, y entro brincando Aang…

-liebre Sokka, lirón Iroh y mi hermosa sombrerera Katara!!

-jaja, bienvenido, ya tenemos lo que quieres

La sombrerera Katara se puso de pie, y tomo un paquete que parecía estar lleno de comida, se lo dio al conejo Aang junto con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y este comenzó a brincar hacia la salida….

-aguarda un momento Aang!!, tenemos un amigo que también tiene un asunto con la Reina- Sokka observo a Zuko – vamos vete con el….

Zuko asintió, se puso de pie y corrió detrás de Aang, tratando de llevar su paso. Salieron del gran salón, afuera había un bosque, mientras brincaba, el conejo Aang iba comiendo lo que le habían dado, de forma muy graciosa por tanto salto, después llegaron a un jardín, rodeado de grandes arbustos, los cuales parecían formar un laberinto, dentro de ese jardín habían rosales de rosas rojas, mal pintadas, llegaron hasta el centro del jardín donde estaban las cartas soldado, en formación, como esperando la llegada del conejo Aang….

-rayos!!, se enteraron de mi golpe de estado- dijo Aang mientras se escondía junto con Zuko detrás de unos arbustos…

-a que te refieres?, acaso no venias a ver a la reina?, no es tu amiga?...

-claro que no!, vengo a derrocarla, a ella y a su padre, ambos son unos gobernantes muy malos, están locos, pero ahora no se como hacerlo, son demasiados carta soldados….

Zuko recordó los trozos de hongo que había guardado….

-oye!, tango una idea, mira- los saco de su bolsillos

-hongo de la oruga!! Como los conseguiste?, ok comámoslo, me ayudaras en esto?

-si

Ambos lo comieron y se hicieron muy grandes, pasaron los soldados carta, pisándolos cono lo que son, quitaron cuidadosamente el techo del palacio, Zuko tomo a la reina Azula, y Aang se encargo del rey Ozai…..

-cartas soldado, estos malos gobernantes los han engañado, les lavaron el cerebro, deben encarcelarlos y darles lo que merecen, de lo contrario la guerra y destrucción caerá sobre nuestro hogar…..

Las cartas acataron las órdenes de Aang, tomaron a esos dos, y se los llevaron, Zuko tomo el otro trozo de hongo, y lo partió a la mitad, lo lamieron y regresaron a su tamaño normal…..

-muchas gracias, no sabría que hacer sin tu ayuda, además fue mas rápido con tu ayuda….

Escucharon una ovación a sus espaldas, eran todas las personas que Zuko conoció en su camino, todos amigos del conejo Aang, felices de que los gobernantes locos habían sido derrocados.

Para celebrar, la sombrerera Katara y la liebre Sokka, organizaron una fiesta de té en su salón, con amigos cercanos, los cuales eran Toph Cheshire, Suki la flor violeta, Mai la rosa roja, Iroh la oruga, Tylee la chica dodo y claro el conejo Aang….a pesar de sus raras apariencias, todos eran como las personas que Zuko conocía, por eso se sentía cómodo entre ellos, todos platicaban y comían…. De pronto, un elegante mensajero llego al lugar, y entrego un rollo a Cheshire, ella leyó su etiqueta…

-mira Zuko, la verdadera reina y su hijo te enviaron una carta de agradecimiento….

-verdadera reina?, había otra?

-si- dijo Mai- ella reinaba de forma justa y generosa, pero Azula y Ozai la quitaron del trono junto con su hijo….creo que ahora a tomado el poder de nuevo….

Zuko tomo la hoja, de un lado tenia un escrito, y la voltearla, había una foto de la reina y su hijo, era su mamá y el cuando tenia 13 años, algo confundido, comenzó a leer la carta……

_Tenia mucho tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho, y eres igual a como te imaginaba. Lo siento, mi ausencia te trajo muchos problemas, no estuve ahí para ayudarte cuando comenzabas a perderte _

_en el camino, debí cuidarte de tantas personas, perdón, al menos me siento mejor, al ver que ahora te has rodeado de muchas personas, personas que te quieren mucho, es bueno saber que ya no estas solo, y que cuando te sientas mal siempre habrá quien te de un abrazo y te regrese a tu camino……_

Cuando Zuko termino de leer la carta, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, todos sus amigos rieron, y se levantaron, rodeándolo, le dieron un abrazo grupal….

-nosotros te vamos a cuidar, de ahora en adelante, ya no estas solo….

La imagen comenzó a desvanecerse.

Poco a poco, y Zuko escucho que alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos….

-Zuko, que raro el no suele dormir durante el día….

-es verdad, mira ya despertó….

Se había quedado dormido, en su escritorio, con todo el papeleo que comenzó en la mañana, frente a el estaban Katara y Aang, eran quienes lo llamaban, también Toph, Sokka, Suki, Tylee,tio Iroh y Mai…..

-woow, que hacen aquí?, creí que estaban en el reino tierra….

-estábamos…- comenzó Toph - pero esa reunión se acabo, era muy aburrida….

-y por eso estamos aquí, vinimos de visita….- dijo Sokka

-una larga visita- agrego Aang

-el rey tierra te mando un presente- Katara sostenía un paquete - el mejor té del reino junto con pasteles hechos por el cheff real los cuales están súper, ya los probamos cuando estábamos haya…..

-pero aun así esperamos que seas bondadoso y nos compartas- dijo Sokka – tengo hambre…

-cuando no? - agrego Suki, lo cual provoco la risa de todos…

-vamos tomate un descanso y comamos juntos – le dijo Aang – o el señor del fuego esta tan ocupado que ni tiempo tiene para sus amigos….

-claro que tengo tiempo, comamos en el jardín….

Todos celebraron y caminaron hacia el jardín, Tylee y Katara levantaron a Zuko, el grupo lo rodeo, se sentía extrañamente cálido estar rodeado de todos ellos, y sabia que ya no estaba solo…..

-creo que mi vida real no es tan distinta a mi sueño….

-de que hablas?- le preguntaron Aang y Katara

-nada.

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi me encanto X), dejen sus reviews…..**


End file.
